This invention relates to digital computers and has application to pipeline methods of computing where a string of operands is passed through a system continuously and sequentially through various logic levels. More particularly this invention is related to a shift network in which the bits in the respective bit positions of an operand are shifted or relocated in a resultant operand. This invention is related to and may be used with the apparatus shown in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 345,613, filed Mar. 28, 1973, now U.S. Pat. no. 3,831,012.